yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Özyönetim
öz·yö·ne·tim Türkçe - İngilizce 1.self-government 2.self government (öz yönetim) 3.self managment (öz yönetim) 1.The use of learning principles to manage one's own behavior 2.The use of learning principles to manage one's own behavior (3) 3.management of a community association by volunteer owners 4.An intervention approach that is considered part of self-determination and involves teaching a student new skills for self-monitoring, self-evaluating, and self-recording behavior 5.in diabetes, the ongoing process of managing diabetes Includes meal planning, planned physical activity, blood glucose monitoring, taking diabetes medicines, handling episodes of illness and of low and high blood glucose, managing diabetes when traveling, and more The person with diabetes designs his or her own self-management treatment plan in consultation with a variety of health care professionals such as doctors, nurses, dietitians, pharmacists, and others 4.self-management (Öz yönetim) 5.self management Hukuk (öz yönetim) 6.self-management-direction (öz yönetim) 7.self-governance (öz yönetim) Governance Models Collaborative · Good · Multistakeholder · Open-source · Private By level Local · Global By field Climate · Clinical · Corporate · Data · Earth system · Ecclesiastical · Environmental · Higher education · Information · Network · Ocean · Political party · Project · Self · Service-oriented architecture · Soil · Technology · Transnational · Website Measures World Governance Index Sustainable Governance Indicators Related topics Chief governance officer Governance, risk management and compliance E-governance Environmental, social and corporate governance Market governance mechanism v · t · e Self-governance is an abstract concept that applies to several scales of organization. It may refer to personal conduct or family units but more commonly refers to larger scale activities, i.e., professions, industry bodies, religions and political units (usually referred to as Local Government), up to and including autonomous regions and/or others within nation-states who enjoy some sovereign rights. It falls within the larger context of governance and principles such as consent of the governed, and may involve non-profit organizations and corporate governance. It can be used to describe a people or group being able to exercise all of the necessary functions of power without intervention from any authority which they cannot themselves alter. Self-rule is associated then in contexts where there is the end of colonial rule, absolute government or monarchy, as well as demands for autonomy by religious, ethnic or geographic regions which perceive themselves as being unrepresented or underrepresented in a national government. It is therefore a fundamental tenet of republican government and democracy as well as nationalism. Gandhi's term "swaraj" (see also "satygraha") is a branch of this self-rule ideology. Another major proponent of self-rule when a government's actions are immoral is Thoreau. Generally when self-governance of nation-states is discussed, it is called national sovereignty – a concept important in international law. This article focuses on the self-governance of professions, industries including unions, and formal or informal political units including ethnic or ethical 'nations' not defined by national borders, and of religious organizations, which have professional and political elements. There are many historical examples of such organizations or groups, and some, e.g. the Roman Catholic Church, the Freemasons, the Iroquois Confederacy, have histories going back centuries, including vast bodies of precedent and shared culture and knowledge. A means of self-governance usually comprises at least the following: ##an ethical code that outlines acceptable behavior within the unit or group, e.g. the Hippocratic Oath of doctors, established professional ethics, the Ten Key Values of Green parties. ##some set of criteria whereby an outside legal code or political authority can be called in – unless the group itself opposes such authority, e.g., organized crime groups which are self-governing almost by definition. ##a means of ensuring that outside authority does not become involved unless and until these criteria are satisfied, usually a code of silence regarding the activities of insiders when conversing with outsiders. ##a process for registering and resolving grievances, e.g. medical malpractice, union procedures, and for achieving closure regarding them. ##the power to discipline its own members, ranging from fines and censure up to and including killing them, e.g. the Irish Republican Army, mafia or Tong groups, and militaries (see Uniform Code of Military Justice) ##a means of selecting or electing leaders, e.g. a voting system, gang wars, identification of divinely selected individuals (e.g. Dalai Lama discovery). ##a means of controlling parties, factions, tendencies or other sub-groups that seek to break away and form new entities that would compete with the group or organization that already exists. Some degree of consensus decision making is usually involved in any self-governance system, if only because individual members of the group may choose to violate the criteria for invoking outside authority, break the code of silence, or otherwise cause the group to lose its autonomy. For instance, any member of the mafia can, and many do, "rat" (inform) on their colleagues, gaining a new identity, e.g. via the FBI Witness protection program in the United States. Such betrayal ends the individuals' involvement in the group, and he can no longer access its unique social capital. However, he will remember the instructional capital and possibly be able to restart activities without the help of his former group. To curtail this possibility, most groups have very powerful means of coercion to prevent breakaway factions (or, in religions, "heresies") from competing directly with the old group. See alsoedit Wikibooks has a book on the topic of: Internet Governance ##Anarchism ##Autonomy ##Bioregional democracy ##Interdependence ##Leave Us Kids Alone ##Lord of the Flies (book) ##Reciprocity (social and political philosophy) ##Responsible government ##Secession ##Self-awareness ##Self-determination ##Self-management ##Self-reference ##Sociocracy ##Swaraj ##Aundh Experiment ##United Nations list of Non-Self-Governing Territories ##Urban autonomy Referencesedit ##Bird, C. (2000). "The Possibility of Self-Government". The American Political Science Review, 94(3), 563–577. v · t · e Autonomous types of first-tier subdivision administration Federalism Federation (Federated state) · Asymmetric federalism · Dual federalism · Federacy · Federal monarchy · Federal republic Self-goverment 1.The governance of a region by its own populace; autonomy - "The radical party agitated for the region to secede from the confederation and establish self-government." 2.government of a country by its own people 3.The principle that the people are the ultimate source and proper beneficiary of governing authority; in practice, a government based on majority rule 4.Self-government is government of a country or region by its own people rather than by others 5.– The right of a people to create and operate their own form of government 6.the internal regulation of a First Nation by its own people 7.Self-government is the ability of peoples to govern themselves according to their values, cultures and traditions 8.autonomy (Self-government.) 9.independence, autonomy, independent management of matters relating to residents Türkçe - Türkçe 1.öğrencilerin yönetmeliklere ve okul kurallarına göre söz ve karar sahibi olmaları ilkesi 2.otojestiyon (Öz yönetim) 3.Öğretim kuruluşlarında, öğrencilerin yönetmeliklere ve okul kurallarına göre söz ve karar sahibi olmaları ilkesine dayanan yönetim (öz yönetim) 1.özyönetim 2.öz yönetim 3.özerklik 4.özerk yönetim Politika, Siyaset 5.kendi kendini yönetme 6.kendi kendini idare etme 7.halk hükümeti Politika, Siyaset 8.özerklik muhtariyet (selfgovernment) 1.الاستقلال, الحكم الذاتي noun (autonomy) Türkçe - Almanca 1.selbstmanagement (öz yönetim) İngilizce - Almanca 1.Selbstverwaltung (self government) 2.Selbstmanagement (self management) 3.Selbst-Management (self-management) 4.Autonomie , Selbstverwaltung (self government) İngilizce - Yunanca 1.αυτοδιοίκηση (aftodioikisi) (self government) 2.μόνη κυβέρνηση (moni kybernisi) (self government) 3.αυτοκυβέρνηση (aftokybernisi), αυτοδιοίκηση (aftodioikisi) (self government) 4.αυτοδιαχείριση (aftodiaheirisi) (self management) Türkçe - Fransızca 1.autogestion la İngilizce - Fransızca 1.l'autonomie gouvernementale (self government) 2.l'autogestion (self management) 3.autonomie (self-government) 4.autonomie (indépendance, gestion personnelle des affaires intérieures) (self government) İngilizce - Rusça 1.самоуправления (self government) 2.самоуправление (self management) Yorum Bırak Kelimeye Dair Günün kelimesi: antithesis